


Totally Blitzed

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Lighthearted, M/M, Weed, high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Blitzo accidentally gives Stolas weed brownies. Well, it’s really Loona’s fault but he can’t blame his sensitive daughter!Just some fun lighthearted whatever I wrote while taking a break from some longer projects. It is Stolitz but this fic focuses more on Stolas and Octavia.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Stolitz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Totally Blitzed

“I think I’m still hungry Blitzy.”

Blitzo rolled his eyes, still sweaty and panting from their activities. “Take the brownies in the fridge then.”

Stolas made a pouty face, but did end up leaving after giving Blitzo a kiss goodbye. 

Blitzo groaned and sank down further into his office chair, wrinkling his nose at his sticky desk. They should have gone to a hotel like usual- but there was something about the risk of Moxxie and Millie discovering them that gave Blitzo a thrill. Maybe he’d make Moxxie clean it or something. 

The idea made Blitzo grin, and he fell asleep before being abruptly woken by his cell phone ringing. 

“WHAT?” Blitzo yelled, expecting Stolas’s voice. A glance at his watch said it had only been a few hours, but maybe the bird was especially eager today. 

Instead, the voice of a young teenaged girl came through. “What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Dad.” Her tone was ice cold, and Blitzo actually felt a moment of panic before catching himself. 

“Excuse me? Is this Stolas’s kid? Octavia?”

“Yes. What did you do to him?”

Blitzo leaned back and kicked his feet up onto the desk. “Well not to be graphic sweetie but we were bangin’ in my office, nothing else. Why are you asking?”

There was a pause, and Blitzo heard something crash in the background before Via replied, “He’s acting really strange. When dad got home he was laughing so hard that he could hardly speak, but then he got really dizzy and went to lay down. Mum’s out of town so I went to check on him but he won’t let me in, he’s got a magic shield up and keeps screaming that he’s dying because the walls are melting.”

“Huh, sounds like he’s finally just gone nuts-

Blitzo stopped in his tracks, a sudden suspicion filling his mind. “Wait just a moment.”

Setting down the phone, Blitzo left his office and opened the fridge, calling over his shoulder, “Hey Loony? Moxxie baked some brownies and I was thinking of having some.”

Loona didn’t even look up from her phone. “Go for it. Just don’t have more than one, I put a ton of weed in them.”

Crap. “Cool, cool, uhh why did you do that?”

Loona shrugged. “Moxxie’s so uptight, I want to see if his organs fall out if he relaxes for once.”

Ordinarily that would be hilarious, but at the moment it sure didn’t feel funny. Moxxie and Millie hadn’t been in yet today so any missing ones had likely gone to Stolas- the issue was that Blitzo couldn’t tell how many were gone, since they were on a plate and not in a tray. 

The imp rushed back to his phone. “So uhhhh turns out Stolas is fine, I accidentally gave him weed brownies.”

“You cannot be serious.”

“I actually can, it’s my fatal flaw. Anyway I’m not sure how many he ate so he’ll just be as high as a kite for a few hours but it won’t kill him. Byyeeee!”

Blitzo hung up. Octavia groaned and tossed her dad’s phone onto the couch. It was good to know what was going on, but equally as frustrating to know that this was all that stupid imp’s fault.

Octavia knocked on the door of her dad’s bedroom, and to her surprise it actually opened. She found Stolas slumped against the wall, huddled in a pile of blankets and looking exhausted.

“Hello my owlet. The walls stopped melting, but I’m so sleepy now. I feel strange but more in control now… that was so strange.”

Octavia sat down beside him. “Your boyfriend accidentally gave you weed brownies, you’re just hitting the tired stage.”

Stolas just nodded in response, and on impulse Octavia asked, “What do you see in him? He does dumb things all the time and even when he hurts you he doesn’t seem to care.”

“Oh, you just haven’t seen him apologize. Blitzo is a creature who likes to pretend that he doesn’t have feelings when in reality, he has far too many. He feels bad about this mishap, you’ll see.”

Octavia sighed softly and looped an arm under her dad’s. “Sure. Let’s just get you to bed for now.” 

Two days later, Octavia answered the front door and found a basket of chocolates and fancy bath soaps in her dad’s favorite scents. Picking them up, a note fell out:

SORRY I GOT YOU HIGH  
\- Blitzo

The note was decorated with little doodles of horses, and Octavia found herself smiling at it. Her dad was back to normal by this point, but she knew he would appreciate everything in the basket. 

Maybe that stupid imp wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
